Last Petal on the Primrose
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: I wrote this as a tribute to a bunch of different characters. (Katniss, Rue, Prim, Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna, Cinna, Foxface, Thresh, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Clove.) Snow and Coin are in there too, but I wouldn't call their part a tribute. It can be seen as a song or a poem. It's my first song in a while, so tell me what you guys think.


You stepped up the game

Now for it you shall pay

You did what you thought was right, but it was wrong,

Now you're forced in a plan, to be dragged along

* * *

><p>In this rebellion, you're a beacon of hope.<p>

You're advised by a man who always topes

Loved by a sister, a cousin, a friend

One's insane and one's dead by the remainder's hand.

* * *

><p>This is your kingdom come, little duck<p>

In the chaos, soldiers are all amok

Civilians caught in gunfire

And you? You don't know what they've conspired

You run to help a wounded child

You're just a white-clad girl with a soul of gold fire

You're guardian angel appears, your name she calls.

The last petal on the primrose falls.

* * *

><p>Now you're on the battlefield,<p>

Knowing what's right, and holding your shield

Your own side tricks you, now you want to fight

What they did put fury in your eyes

* * *

><p>The ones you love are dead at your feet,<p>

It's all your fault or so you think

You aim your bow, your anger rises,

Never again will you be what they wanted.

* * *

><p>This is the end, hunter king<p>

She pulled you along by a string

For your strategies you were admired

And you? You don't know what they've conspired

Your anger blinds you, you make a trap

Twisted and awful, but you couldn't see that

But, you're not evil, you never planned.

For it to be used the way it had.

* * *

><p>Poison runs through your veins.<p>

You have gone completely insane.

You were the voice behind her fire

Now the voice asking for a cease-fire

Your memories are gone, jumbled and contorted

The truth of your past has been distorted

What's real or not real? You aren't sure.

They are desperate for a cure.

* * *

><p>You put your feelings in your work.<p>

So only you would ever get hurt

She spins, and now she's a bird.

You smile in triumph, a proud, smug, smirk.

An average man with gold eyeliner,

Betting on a daughter of a miner

The girl with the spark.

The girl with the fiery heart.

* * *

><p>This is your life, mentoring<p>

An ally lost, a family slain

Plotting with rebels, lie to save the fire

And you? You knew what they'd conspired

* * *

><p>This war is sick, through and through.<p>

You died a martyr; your son will never know you

* * *

><p>No one left that you love,<p>

Except your axe and the drugs.

* * *

><p>This is your kingdom come, little duck<p>

The only person she truly loved

You were killed so heartlessly

Dying at only thirteen

You weren't even old enough to be in combat

You're just a white-clad girl with a love for cats

An expendable child from twelve

The last petal on the primrose fell.

* * *

><p>Stone is in your heart,<p>

Then she died and it fell apart.

What were you trying to fight for?

Was it glory? Not anymore.

* * *

><p>The girl with the knives feared nothing at all<p>

Arrogance was her downfall

Moaning, dying in agony

Twisted sense of morality

* * *

><p>A red-headed girl with a fox's wit<p>

A child strong, yet delicate

Steal to eat, eat to die.

A Twelve year old flying in the sky,

A girl from five lights up the night.

Four notes, I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm fine.

* * *

><p>A boy who will make them Rue the day,<p>

They took his Rue away.

* * *

><p>A boy with a spear,<p>

a girl with a bow

Educing fear,

District One is their home

Remembered for the wrong they did.

Remember they were only kids.

Didn't make it to the final seven

Such young souls floating to heaven.

* * *

><p>Children forced to fight<p>

Kill or be killed. Trying to survive

But maybe it was best to die.

It's hard to tell what's wrong or right

* * *

><p>Snow and Coin, Cold and Greed.<p>

Children have the blood they seek.

The fairest blood, they used for forestallin'

But now the last petal on the primrose has fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any questions about a certain part, I will answer them.<strong>


End file.
